


Mortality

by Melime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: As Gimli ages, Legolas considers mortality.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 31





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mortalidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824950) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for Boywonder's Stocking, Fandom Stocking 2018.

Gimli was going to die.

Not now, not even soon by dwarven standards. He could easily have another century to live, although probably not much more after this. But he _was_ going to die. It was inevitable, all mortal things must die, and if not from battle or disease, then by age his body would fail.

Legolas knew that, had known from the beginning, and yet it was years before the first time he truly considered it, considered what that meant for them.

When he first considered the subject of death, it seemed silly to approach Gimli with his concerns. To Gimli, death was still a long time away, it wouldn't concern him then.

He tried to push this from his mind, to enjoy the time they had, rather than to wonder about when that time would be over.

But the time wouldn't stop for them, the same as it wouldn't stop for anyone else.

Legolas tried to ignore it when Gimli's hair and beard began to lose their distinctive red until they were purely white. He tried to ignore it for as long as it could.

And then he started building a boat.

Gimli was the only reason why Legolas was still there when all others had left, and as the end of his life seemed to approach ever faster, it was time for Legolas to consider taking the journey.

And he wouldn't be alone.

Legolas could not stand to watch Gimli waste away among such decay.

He never considered leaving without Gimli, and after all those decades he knew Gimli well enough to know that he would agree to come. Legolas could even imagine what he would say, a commentary about how unimaginable it would be for an elf and a dwarf to sail together to the Undying Lands, but he would come.

It was almost too painful to even think of it, but it was all that was left for them.


End file.
